Stupid to Resist
by FBI Bones
Summary: He didn’t want her to go, he’d proven that, but he also didn’t want to be anywhere near her so what exactly did he expect her to do? DanielVala


_Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 isn't mine, no matter how much I wish it was._

_Summary: He didn't want her to go, he'd proven that, but he also didn't want to be anywhere near her so what exactly did he expect her to do? Daniel/Vala_

_Author's Notes: What is it with me and 'Daniel gets his act together' fictions at the moment? This little clichéd fiction was inspired by a random song I found on my computer yesterday called 'Maybe He'll Notice Her Now' by 'Mindy McCready & Richie McDonald' it seemed kinda rushed to me but maybe because it only took me like twenty minutes to write…_

_Pairing: Daniel/Vala_

_Spoilers: Well when I wrote the summary I was thinking about 'Memento Mori' so that possibly?_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rating: PG unless your offended by kissing?_

The SGC was quiet, or nearing as quiet as it ever got, the lights that weren't absolutely necessary had been dimmed or turned off, there was no noise, except the occasional voice travelling down the hallway as the last personnel that worked the day shift filtered out, heading to the surface, presumably to their respective partners for dinner and just in time for a story with their kids before they headed off to bed.

Vala closed the door to her room, where she'd stood for the past few minutes, contemplating in the buzz of silence what she was about to do. Her bag was packed, it didn't contain even half of what she had, a little more than she had come with, but next to nothing of what she had obtained during her stay on Earth, if she took that with her than it would just be an extra weight she didn't want, didn't need and was trying to escape.

'Escape'? That was the wrong word. It made silly implications that it wasn't meant to make. 'Moving on' was probably the better phrase. Yes, moving on, there'd been a fork in the road and she'd taken one and it hadn't worked, now she was simply backtracking and taking the other path. She'd see where that her.

She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, stepping back towards the door, the bed was made, the closet shut, the drawers were neatly closed, the dresser was for the most part still full, make up wasn't something she _had_ to have with her, she could get more, there was always that planet… she shook her head and nodded slightly when she was content with the way the room looked.

She left the room, closing the door behind her silently and locking it with soft click.

* * *

Daniel took off his glasses and pressed the back of his hand into his eyes, taking a breath he replaced the lenses and looked back at the tablet in front of him. _'From the midst of the…' _unlike most of the rest of the words it looked to have a vague basis on Arabic although the wear of the minute scrawl made it hard to tell, it was somewhere to start though. He reached for the dictionary absently, flicking through the pages until he reached the right one. He frowned when a slip of notepaper fell out and fluttered to land in front of him. 

Picking it up, he turned it over and read the brief message written there.

_My Daniel,  
There's not a lot I can say to you, at least not that you'll approve of – for example I could probably write pages about how much I love it when you smile but I know that you wouldn't like that, so I won't.  
I promised you I wouldn't run again, I just want you to know I'm not running, I don't belong here Daniel, you don't want me here. I'm not asking for attention, it's just… I'm not running.  
Tell the others thank you and that… that I'll miss them.  
Vala.  
PS. …I love it when you smile._

Walter Harriman's voice over the intercom echoed through the mountain at that point "Unauthorised Stargate activation!"

* * *

"What's going on?" Landry demanded as he hurried into the control room. 

Sam slid into one of the technician's seats as the blast door over the observation window finished closing. She tapped numerous keys repeatedly.

"We've been locked out sir," she tried again.

"Who was it?"

Walter jumped "Vala sir," he reported.

"Vala?" Sam echoed "what?"

Landry reached for the microphone "Vala, stand down," he ordered.

There was no reply.

"Vala please," Sam tried when Landry stepped back at her request.

* * *

Didn't want… what was she…? 

The elevator was painfully slow, the rumble almost teasingly crying out that it was that way on purpose.

The note was still in his hand, scrunched up in a tight fist. He didn't want to think this through, if he thought it through he would come up with a thousand reasons why letting her go would be the right thing to do. It wasn't though, if he let her go… he put it in his pocket.

He couldn't explain it; the pounding in his chest and the sudden roar of something akin to realisation but not quite the same. She was… the elevator stopped and the doors hadn't even fully opened before he had stepped out into the corridor and pushed passed the marines waiting to get in with mumbled apologies.

Just ahead of him he could see the blast doors closing, the security team was just behind him as he skidded to a halt outside the door, slipping through the only-just-big-enough gap and getting into the 'gate room it closed.

"Vala!" he called out as she walked up the 'gate ramp, the rattle of the metal grating loud and daunting.

She turned quickly, a look of surprise on her face, she didn't say anything just looked at him intently, as if daring him to say something to her. He didn't and she turned back towards the still open event horizon.

It was now or never, he mused briefly before running up the ramp and catching her arm, she whirled around to look at him and without a moment's hesitation he kissed her, any doubts he had disappeared when she melted into his embrace, her bag fell forgotten to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer.

It was as if the entire world slowed, spinning in circles at the same time as standing still, a dizzying roar in his ears that intensified with every second that passed but it wasn't uncomfortable. Not at all.

* * *

Sam tried again to get back into the computer, successful this time, and within moments the blast doors were opening and the security team burst in, weapons ready, they fell to their sides however as an applause echoed through the room. The wolf whistles and cat-calls were just as loud as the thunderous clapping. 

He could hear the applause, feel dozens of pairs of eyes on them but for as long as the kiss lasted it didn't matter. Consequences be damned, it's never until you are faced with the terrifying prospect that you might loose someone that you realise all along that you can't live without them.

Vala had become such a fundamental part of his life now, part of everyone's lives, that the very thought of the note she had left… the words 'you don't want me here' made his stomach twist with guilt and he hugged her even harder, ridiculously content when she did the same to him. Resistance was futile, and God how he loved her for it.

_Author's Notes: That could quite possibly be the fluffiest, most clichéd thing I have EVER written! Review if you liked it, don't if you don't…_


End file.
